ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Orders (Be just or be dead)
Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) is Ky Kiske's theme. Versions *"Holy Orders (Be just or be dead)" - Guilty Gear *"Holy Orders (Be just or be dead)" - Guilty Gear X * "HOLY ORDERS (BE JUST OR BE DEAD)" Guilty Gear XX *"Holy Orders (Be Just Or Be Dead)" (aka "Holy Orders III (Be Just Or Be Dead)") - Guilty Gear 2 Overture Lapiz Lazuli Vocal Version Ai? Jiyuu? Nando mo kurikaesu Kagami no naka ni iru kotae ni Gi shin, hitei, sou shinnen no ma ma Yuzurenai hitomi Sou sa moetagiru hokori o Motto aoshiroku tatakai gamata hajimaru Mitsukaranai Tsuranaru gimon shi no iki saki sae michibikenai ma ma Shinjitai Tsugo ni nagasarenai kawaranai seigi no imi Yume? Kibou? Arifureta nichijou Omae wa nani o ima, matteru? Jishin, kunou, michi yakureru sainou Oshi tsusaresou Sou sa moetagiru hokori o Motto aoshiroku tatakai gamata hajimaru Tsukamenai Heiwa no ketsu matsu wa tsuyosa dake jya te ni irerarenai Todoketai Subete no shunkan ni kazaranai egao no imi Sou sa moetagiru hokori o Motto aoshiroku tatakai gamata hajimaru Mitsukaranai Tsuranaru gimon shi no iki saki sae michibikenai ma ma Shinjitai Tsugo ni nagasarenai seigi no imi sonzai no imi mou Tsukamenai Heiwa no ketsu matsu wa tsuyosa dake jya te ni irerarenai Todoketai Subete no shunkan ni kazaranai egao no imi L.A. Vocal Version I see nothing leading you to your destiny There's nothing leading you back to Where you belonged Fight till death This war makes you alive Never forgive a Shenanigan No fear no shame, you now beyond the destiny There's nothing pulling you back to Where you belonged Fight till death This war kept you alive Never forgive a Shenanigan We know daylight comes after days of war And knights will fight and die for a piece of peace And the darkness went down and wonder Earth cracks and mountains vanish underneath the warrior Blow your mind away! Blow your life away! You can't look away! You can't get away! Blow your brain away! Blow your fate away! Don't you know why? A guy like you better be tough Oh Yeah! I see nothing leading you to your destiny There's nothing leading you back to Where you belonged Fight till death This war makes you alive Never forgive a Shenanigan We know daylight comes after days of war And knights will fight and die for a piece of peace And the darkness goes down and wonders Skies fall and lightning strikes to the sword of the warrior Blow your mind away! Blow your life away! You can't look away! You can't get away! Blow your brain away! Blow your fate away! Don't you know why? A guy like you better be tough Blow your mind away! Blow your life away! You can't look away! You can't get away! Blow your brain away! Blow your fate away! Don't you get freaked out! Trivia *Ky's theme, "Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead)", is the most popular, most covered and has the most number of versions among the Guilty Gear soundtrack. Category:Music Category:Guilty Gear